In the game of golf, especially golf tournaments, it is common for one of the par three holes to have a "closest to the hole" competition. In this type of contest the player nearest to the hole on their first shot wins. The need for an accurate means to measure the distance between the hole and the ball has long been addressed. The most common method is to use a tape measure, either of the folding or reel type. While these tape measures are functional they contain some inherent disadvantages. They can break, become misplaced and can be stolen. The need has arisen for a method and device for measuring distances on the green of a golf course. It follows that any system that is easy to use, is resistant to theft and eliminates the possibility of misplacement will present a unique advancement of the art.